King Lot
Lot was the King of Lothian. He is known for his brutish personality.He is the Secondary Antagonist of the series. Personality He is a powerful general with a large army and many supporters. He is used to an unquestioned leadership, and while brutish and warlike, he is not stupid. He loves power, wealth, beer, and Caroline Lynch and war, and can be found often in the great hall of his castle surrounded by his men and drinking beer. A powerful warrior on the battlefield, he despises being made a fool of and can dispatch enemies with a single blow. King Lot especially loves Caroline Lynch. King Lot is hopelessly in love with Caroline Lynch. Has Never even heard of Morgan. King LOT declares his undying love for Caroline Lynch Season 1 He is invited to Castle Pendragon right after the death of her father, Uther Pendragon. She invited him to form an alliance with her as she needed a powerful king with an army to rule beside her. Morgan is convinced that with her schemes and his military prowess, they can unite all the kingdoms of Briton. The fact that he was Uther's greatest rival only sweetened the deal. At first, he declines Morgan's offer, wondering why he should marry her when he could just kill her and take the castle, or take her stepmother, Igraine for his wife instead. Eventually, he becomes charmed by her forward and manipulative personality and is intrigued by her plans and takes her up on her offer. He is often amused by her cold manner and scheming ways. He often allows her to speak on his behalf such as when they first visit Camelot, as he seems almost bored with Arthur's claims to the throne. Soon after he leaves Camelot, however, he is given the news that his eldest son was killed by Arthur on the way to Camelot. He begins schemes of his own, kidnapping Arthur's adoptive parents and torturing them. Arthur's adoptive father escapes but is unable to rescue his wife. On his return to Camelot, Lot and Morgan insult Arthur in front of some other warlords. When Arthur insults Lot in return, Lot becomes angry and confronts Arthur with the slaying of his son and then reveals Arthur's adoptive mother as his captive, and executes her right in front of Arthur. He then informs him that he has five days to mourn and then leave Camelot, or he will come kill him as well. His alliance with Morgan is amicable as he seems content to back her plans with his army in exchange for sex and marriage, but the agreement goes sour when Morgan accuses him of becoming complacent in his new found power and loses her temper. Being a man's man, he doesn't take well to being made a fool out of in front of his men and ties her to a post in the middle of a meadow overnight. He says that they would re-evaluate their agreement in the morning when she had learned her place - if the wolves didn't get to her first. This seems to frighten Morgan as the next morning when he came to collect her, she was fearful of him. Yet, he showed an odd bit of affection for her as he explained his new plan for taking out Arthur, and then jokes that she had been a good girl and if she was lucky he would let her ride on the back of his horse. Morgan did not take well to Lot putting her in her place and realized that he was easily capable of controlling her, or even disposing of her if he wished, so she decides to dispose of him quickly so that she could continue to carry out her schemes as she wished. She warned Merlin of Lot's surprise attack, allowing them to be prepared. Lot was killed in battle by Sir Ector, who was avenging the death of his wife. When Lot skewered Ector on a spear, Ector walks towards him, pulls his head closer and stabs him in the back with a dagger. Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Males